Neon Blue and Purple
by RemovedByCMT
Summary: Matt Miller and Winston Churchill try to find each other in Steelport after the Saints take over. However, they aren't allowed to be left alone in peace.
1. Deckers

**A/N: **I copied and pasted this from my Mibba account.

* * *

"Matt," panicked a Deckers gang member, "the Saints took over Steelport!"

Matt got on his computer to find where Killbane's plane took him. After hacking into the flights, he found out he was heading to Japan. Was Killbane going to kill his girlfriend? Matt then tried to hack into the airline systems until Kinzie interrupted him.

"How do you like them apples?" she taunted him. Matt tried to tell her what was going on but she was gone, like that one time he told the Saints it was him who damaged their helicopter.

"Wait a second, did they just cancled your plan to do whatever you were going to do with Killbane?" said Kirsten, a Deckers gang member specialist.

"Yes, I don't think they knew what I was going to do. Don't worry, I'll call Winston. He'll stop him." he said getting his phone out of his pocket.

"Winston?" she questioned.

"Winston, Winston Churchill. You know, the leader of the 3rd Street Saints."

He dialed his number but he wouldn't answer. Matt started to lose hope, Killbane was going to kill his girlfriend.

"The leader? Like he would help us. He took our territory!" Kirsten said.

Matt then backed into a desk and fell to the floor. His arms hugging his knees. The eyeliner mixed with his tears as he cries. They ran down his pale cheeks.

"Matty?" Kirsten comforted him, "What's wrong?"

She put her hands on Matt's shoulders. He then picked his head up from his knees. He then looked at the one who comforted him. He dried his black tears with his black and neon blue leather jacket.

"What's going on anyways? What's your story for killing Killbane?" she asked.

Every Deckers gang member was now interested to where this is going. Matt didn't want to let them in this conversation.

"Let's go to my office." he said, "This is only a conversation only for your ears."

The two then went to Matt's office. The Deckers gang were gossiping about what was going on. There was this one rumor they were spreading, Kirsten and Matt going out. They didn't know that Sakura, the girl from Japan, was actually his girlfriend. There was also this wild rumor that Matt was deeply in love with the leader of the Saints, how he was trying to stop Killbane from getting revenge. Which no one believed because the Saints leader was not in Japan.

* * *

"Alright, what do we do with Killbane? How are we gonig to get rid of him before he gets to Japan?" Matt said while walking back and forth in front of his desk.

"We can try to steal a plane from the Saints and crash-"

"No, not from the Saints." he interrupted Kirsten.

"Why?" she got supesious.

"Because.."

"Because?"

"They own all of Steelport."

"We can always hack into their systems."

"They have Kinzie." he said another counterexample. This dance was getting annoying. It was obvious that Matt was hiding something, so Kirsten tried to dance with him.

"We can kill her." she said.

"They have Winston."

"We can kill him."

"How?" he questioned her. She then thought deeply.

"Blackmail, blame everything else on him, bombs!" she said the last item quiet loudly.

"No!" he yelled.

"Why?" Kirsten grinned.

Matt then blushed and stared off into space. Suddenly a tap on the shoulders brought him down to earth.

"Why?" she repeated but was laughing.

"They own all of Steelport." he said.

Kirsten then sighed, "What do we do then?"

"Find Winston Churchill."

* * *

"Find Matt Miller." the boss said.

"Win- I mean boss, didn't he try to take my hos from me this one time?" Zimos sang.

"Well we do have the city to ourselves, right? I need a certain somebody like me to hang out with. Well techincally, I'm not sure he is like me." he said

"You know he is sixteen. Besides, you have me to track down Killbane. He's going to Japan, Tokyo in fact." Kinzie entered the conversation.

"Oh, so now you regret saving me from STAG? Alright then, I'll be with Josh if anyone needs me." Shaundi argued with the group.

"I didn't mean it like that." the boss said.

"We worked hard to take down Killbane. It's your fault that you got captured, twice in fact." Angel argued.

Winston, the boss, then left before things got messy. Then all of the sudden, a Deckers specialist came dashing down the road. He then brought out his two favorite pistols.

"Sodding little blue speed devil." he said as he kept wasting bullets.

Kirsten, the one he was fighting, was almost close to getting shot in the right knee. Noticing this, she ran back to the new headquarters. After making a lot of turns, she finally made it to Matt's mansion. As she went upstairs, Matt came running down the halls to see if Kirsten brought Winston back.

"Winsto- oh... Where is he?" he sounded heartbroken.

Suddenly Matt's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered neverously.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" said some chick who sounded Japanese.

"Who was that?" Kirsten said.

"My ex..." he sighed.

She then relized what Matt was wearing. It was the same as last time except the neon blue was purple this time, and he wasn't weaing any shoes or socks on. Then she noticed something very very strange about his pants.

"What's with the pants?" she asked. The pants were the same except they were shorter and looked tighter than usual.

"Um... nothing." he replied.

"Boss... even thought you said this was just practice, that was hot. You're such a great kisser." said a Deckers gang member without his shirt on.

He then walked up to Matt licking his right cheek and kissing it. Both men started to blush, causing Kirsten's nose to bleed.

"I see now, I knew it from the start!" she ylled causing every Deckers gang member to head to the commotion.

"You're in love with-"

* * *

"Matt? Matt Miller?" Kinzie gasped.

"Didn't you used to date Shaundi?" Zimos sang.

"Yes," the boss said, "look, we have to find him."

"Well he's in his mansion. Here, I'll put it on your GPS." Kinzie said.

"Hey boss, before you go, I gots to tells you something." Zimos sang once more.

"What?" he said.

"You mean you will find Matty Milla. We'll find Killbane for ya." he corrected him.

"That's alright, this punk kid can't even pick up a cigarette." the boss joked.

"Careful before you march in his home. The remaining Deckers still might be in there. Also, before we leave, check out the Saints book. I got a few things for you." Kinzie said before she left with Zimos.

As they left, Winston looked out of his windows. Everybody he recruited was there. Shaundi and Pierce were also there.

The boss then eavesdropped on them.

"For Johnny!" Shaundi said.

Winston then sighed. She's still angry about his death. He then shook his head, He then went into the HQ to get Specter, one of those STAg prototypes. It's like a flying motorcycle except a gun replacing the front wheel.

* * *

"Let's not freak out guys." Matt said.

"Right, just like you said when the Saints took our old headquarters." Kirsten said.

Every gang member then took out their swords, Nocturne. Matt then panicked. He didn't plan on dying. He then brought out his cell phone. Matt then dialed Winston's number as he ran to his room.

"Come on Winston." he said.

The gang members then kept shooting the door down, causing Matt to yell. He then hid under his bed.

"Please hurry!" he said.

"I'm comming for you." Winston said.

Matt then made a fangirlish screem. Winston then giggled.

"Wait..." he thought, "he might kill me."

"Please, please don't kill me. I'll do anything for you."

"Oh," he giggled quiet evily, "you will, sweetheart."

Honestly, Matt didn't know if he should panic or be happy. So he sighed and waited to be rescued.


	2. Saint Lucifer

**A/N: **I forgot, I wrote this because I was horny... ._.

* * *

Winston then lowered his Specter, landing next to a tree.

"How did he get this?" he wondered, "Oh, right. He's a hacker."

The boss then entered the mansion. The Deckers who weren't upstairs pointed their guns at him.

"Where's the punk kid?" the boss asked.

One of the Deckers gang member began to laugh. He just looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?" he said as he brought out his two favorite pistols.

"You see," still giggling, "he's dead."

They officaly pissed him off. He then started to shoot and aim for their heads. He at least made three out of ten head shots and two nut shots. Two Deckers gang members retreated as more of them came pouring in.

"You bloody bastards!" he yelled.

He killed all who were in his path. He went upstairs to Matt's room.

"Matty!" he said as he kicked the door wide open.

"Eep! Don't kill me!" he screeched, "I said I'll do anything, please!"

"Relax," he hugged him, "just come with-"

Winston then looked at his clothes as he let him go.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

Matt then blushed at him and whispered. Now both were blushing like a tomato. He looked at his dark clothing.

"Nice outfit. Did you get them at Nobody Love Me? It looks like you did." he admired him.

"Yes, I did." he smiled at him.

Matt then looked at his face. This man must really love black. Black star tattoos, eyeliner, lipstick, and he must have black nail polish on. He also had piercings everywhere, including his ears. His earrings were tiny skulls. Suddenly Matt then looked at his eyes. He thought they were brown but they were red.

"What's with the red eyes?" he panicked, "Are they... contacts?"

"Private info, punk kid." he replied.

"Oh well, I- Mmm!" Matt's words were silenced by Winston's kiss. Even though this was the first time they've met face to face, they were both attracted to each other. Matt loved his kisses until he grabbed his rear end and started kissing all over his face. Winston then made him land on the bed, he was under him. He giggled quiet evilly.

"No, wait! You're going to fast for me. I love you and all, but I'm sixteen for crying out loud! Can we go slower?"

"I guess so..." he agreed.

"Good..." he said.

Matt then kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry," Winston said, "I'll protect you from the Deckers and Killbane."

"Wait, Killbane? Shit!" he panicked.

"What's wrong? Don't worry, my gang is going after him." Winston then hugged him tightly, stroking Matt's greasy hair.

"He's going to kill my ex. Even though she yelled at me when I broke up with her, she's like a sister to me."

Suddenly Matt relized something.

"Did you kill any of my specialist?" he asked.

"No, I did see one retreat." Winston answered.

"Oh man, it's Kirsten!"

"Looks like we got to worry about here at home then." he said.

Winston grabbed Matt's hand, they then ran downstairs. Winston then headed to where he parked Specter only to find it's gone.

"What the hell! Where's Specter?" he yelled.

"Specter?" Matt said confused.

"Oh it's like those bike things that fly."

"Cool!"

* * *

Kirsten and the shirtless guy then landed far away from their old headquarters.

"You, shirtless guy, your name?" she asked.

"It's Protip."

"Protip, when we get our headquarters, make copies of this... thing." she ordered.

"Alright. By the way, it's called Specter. One of those STAG flying vehicles."

"Meh, I don't hack STAG too much, too boring."

She then texted all the remaining Deckers. There was just just enough of them to take back what was theirs. Then she brought out her neon blue and black laptop. She was busy hacking. Now all buildings in their territory now belongs to them. If she gets lucky, maybe she can hack that island that was infected by zombies. Right now she isn't going to test that luck of her's. She's better at listening to conversations. Hacking the place was so fast, why didn't the Deckers do that in the first place? They were excellent hackers.

* * *

The two men sighed. Winston tried to call a homie to pick up a car but he was busy. Next, he called for a helicopter. When that failed, he asked for a VTOL. Then he ask for a tank. She said she was comming but never came. Then they sighed again. Winston grabbed Matt's hand. He then looked up to the older man confused.

"What?" Matt said.

"I'm taking you to the headquarters."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"My love, we just kissed."

"Oh..." he said.

They then walked with each other. Suddenly the two men relized that there was a mixture of Saints and Deckers.

"My kingdom for an aircraft..." Winston sighed. He found an Emu with nobody inside it. The car was near Nobdy Love Me. He then ran across the street with Matt still in his hand.

"Careful, I almost got ran over." Matt said.

"Matty." Winston said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and get in the car..."

"Oh, right."

As they went in, a Deckers gang member then spotted them. He reached for his gun and aimmed right at Matt. He fired and it hit Matt's right arm. Matt's cry then alarmed Winston causing him to be angry. Winston brought out his two pistols he always used and shot him in the head. He then put Matt in the car.

"It hurts, oh I knew I should had left Steelport." Matt cried.

"Hush, love." he said.

Winston then got in the car and drove.


	3. The Chase

"Aw crud." Winston said.

"Am I going to die?" Matt asked.

"No, but what happened at your house? I thought we were going to have-"

"Change of thought, you kind of scared me. Ow! No offense." he interrupted.

"That's alright, Shaundi said the same thing when I used to date her."

The both smiled at each other, blushing. Then Matt looked at the road. There was a road block setted up by the Deckers.

"WINSTON, ROAD BLOCK!" he panicked

He put his eyes off Matt and then looked infront of him. He turn around and is now driving on the wrong lane. A few drivers got pissed off at him and honked their horns. Winston had to drive to the nearest hospital that was not in the Deckers terittory. Matt kept holding his right arm, still panicking. Winston picked up his phone while driving and called Shaundi.

"Hey, Shaundi." he said.

"This is Viola, Shaundi is busy at them moment." Viola said. He heard a few gun shots through the phone.

"Is Killbane dead yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet." she sighed, "Did you find Matt?"

"Yes, but we have more important things right now. We have to-"

"LET GO!" Viola struggled.

Winston sighed, "Not this again..."

"What's not this again?" Matt asked.

"Shaundi and Viola. I'll let you figure the rest."

"STAG again?"

"Beats me, is STAG even in Japan?" Winston asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really- OUCH! I want to go home. On second thought, no. I might have been killed. I want to be with you." he said.

They both blushed. They deserve to be alone together in peace.

Winston cleared his throat, "Hey, um... When we get home wanna-"

"Sure!" he interrupted.

"Alright!" Winston cheered.

First, they went to a hospital.

* * *

"Sweet!" Kirsten said, "We got our own army. Right, so the Saints got our headquarters. Well, we're going to take it back!"

They charge into the headquarters. Kirsten's stamina got her fast enough to kill every Saint in the next room. In a few minutes, they took over the headquarters. Protip followed her.

"Come on, let's get some zombies in our crew." she said.

"Zombies?"

* * *

"So how's your arm?" Winston asked.

"The doctor said it will heal in a week." Matt said.

They took the elevator and headed upstairs to the bedroom. The two men took off their clothes. Matt looked at Winston when the both of them were taking off their pants.

"Is that a thong?" Matt asked with his eyes wide open.

"Why? You like what you see? Winston said as he walked up to Matt. He made him touch his man area. Matt was getting an erection. Winston then tore the remaining clothing off of Matt. He removed his thong and threw Matt on the double bed.

They slept together for a few minutes, until someone called Winston on his phone. Matt and Winston woke up. Matt groaned. Winston picked up the cell phone.

"Hello?" Winston said.

"It's Kinzie. What did the Deckers do at Burns Hill Reactor?" Kinzie yelled.

"Huh?" he said.

"Let me guess, you were too busy having sex with Matt to care."

Matt heard what she said. The two of them started to blush.

"No, we didn't." He lied.

"Oh so you did."

"How did you know?"

"You told me." she giggled.

"When?" Winston panicked.

"Right now!" she giggled and hung up on him.

"Hello? Hello! Ugh, God damnit!" he screemed.

"How smart, Winston..." Matt glared at him.

"No time to talk. You just stay here and be safe." he said.

Winston then put on his clothes. He went to the garage. He turned on the radio.

"Breaking news, today the Deckers are making a comeback. They've hacked the Saints once again buildings once again. They then gathered themselves to the Burns Hill Reactor. Not only that, but they have zombies in their gang. I'm Jane Vladeramma with your Steelport doomsday report." said the news reporter.

"Fuck my life..." Winston said, He drove off running a pedestrian over. His phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he said. What he really wanted to say was that he didn't have time.

"Matt here, um. You do know you left some of my clothes torn off, right?" Matt said.

"There should be some clothes lying around."

"Oh," was all Matt could say, "thanks!"

Maybe he should buy some clothes after all of this is done. Hopefully STAG doesn't come back. Cyrus did say he was going to come back, IF they did anything.

* * *

Matt got off the bed. He walked up to the couch and found another pair of thongs. He sighed.

"How many thongs does he wear?" he said to himself.

Well it is better than wearing nothing. He tried it on and... just no. Matt didn't want to know what he looked like with it on. Suddenly someone from behind hit him in the head.


	4. Lucas and Protip

**A/N: **Naruto... *cough*

* * *

"Very good, Lucas." Protip said, "You even brought him back wearing a thong."

Matt woke up.

"Hello, Matty..." he greeted.

He grabbed his ass. Matt felt uncomfortable. Protip noticed this. He was going to make him even more uncomfortable. He grabbed his gun and ordered him to strip, and so Matt did.

"Pole dance." Protip ordered, and so Matt did as he said once again.

When Winston got to the reactor, the crib looked like they change it back to the old one. The only thing was that there was still a little bit of purple. He was thinking if he should fly in like last time or just use the front door. Last time he flew in, he almost died. He got out a coin. Heads for flying, tails for entering the front door. He threw the coin up in the air. It landed on... neither. He then threw it again but a bird took it.

"I hate birds..." he mumbled to himself.

Well there was always a back enterence. Last time Winston took the back enterance to Powder, there was a lot of Morning Stars. Heading to the garage, he spotted an unded brute. He had Viola help him take one down. Well since they're like any other brute, it should be easy to take one down all by himself. Winston has been shot multiple times, ran overed, caught on fire, and punched and kicked... also in his private area. He's still alive, what's the worst that could happen? A mixture of Deckers and zombies came flooding in. If that stupid bird hadn't took his coin, he wouldn't have to use this stupid enterance.

"Fuck my life..." Winston sighed.

"Cheer up, boss." Lucas said.

"Lucas! What are you-"

"Here to save the day." he interrupted.

Lucas brought out his shotgun and kept shooting the undead brute. Winston was treating this situation like a video game. Every time he did a headshot, he would say headshot. More Deckers specialist came in. The both of them kept shooting. Lucas even shot someone in the eyes.

"I don't see Kirsten." Lucas said.

"How do you know about Kirsten?" Winston asked.

"I overheard you when you were doing Matt." he said.

Winston coughed, "Oh..."

The both of them took the elevator. It took them to the floor where Protip and Matt was at. Winston heard familiar noises. He spotted one of his thongs.

"What is this doing here?" Lucas said.

"Uh," Winston scratched his head, "I don't know."

They heard a bed shake. Someone was crying.

"Stop! OW! It hurts! Ugh, ahh!" Matt yelled.

"Matty!" Winston yelled. He ran up the stairs and saw Proptip completely naked on top of Matt, screwing him. Lucas followed the boss from behind and hit him in the head with a rifle really hard. He fell to the ground.

Matt and Winston both woke up together. Winston didn't have any clothes on while Matt sort of did. He only had on his jacket. Winston tried to get up but found he was chained to the bed. Protip must had put that on him while he was unconscious. Protip and Kirsten came in the bedroom.

"What the- Protip!" Kirsten yelled at him in disgust, "What is wrong with you?"

"I just want Matt. You can watch Winston suffer." he said. She left with the sexually disturbing mental images in her mind.

"You fucking rapist!" Winston yelled. He tried to break his chains but failed. Instead, he kept calling Protip other things. Protip wanted to shut him up. So he went around the room to find duct tape. He found it on shutted him up. Protip got a marker out of his back pocket and wrote toy on the tape.

"Matty," he said smiling, "why don't you touch yourself to make him horny."

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes." he said. Protip brought out his gun to show he means it.

"Very well..." he frowned Matt started pumping himself. He was going to slow for Protip. Protip quickly grabbed his cock and started doing it himself. He kept going faster. The three men were both hard. Protip removed Matt's remaining clothes off. He was also getting hot and sweaty and removed his own clothes.

"Usally Matty does this to me but I want to see how he reacts to this." he said.

"How about a three some?" Matt asked.

"Nope." he smiled evilly. He noticed the pre-cum on Winston's shaft. The two men watched him. Matt was heartbroken, the other laughed.

All of them heard zombies. Matt panicked and huddled with Winston. Protip went to check it out.

"Mmm..." Winston mummbled. Matt carefully removed the duct tape off him.

"Thanks, love." he said.

"Winston, what do we do now?" Matt asked.

"We kill Lucas, Protip, and Kirsten." he answered.

"When you mean we you meant you?"

"Right. That's what I meant to say."

Winston found his clothes and put them back on. The noises of the zombies came closer. A few shots were fired but they stopped. Protip must have died.

"Floow behind me. I'm pretty sure Kirsten is after us now. You need to learn how to defend yourself, Matty. I can't always be here to save you." Winston said. He handed Matt his favorite pistols.

"Um... I'm not good with guns." he said.

"Just try. I got my SMG."

They rushed into battle. They both kepy shooting zombies. Matt mostly missed every shot while Winston missed a few. Some were head shots, others were just plain shots.

"Wait, I need to call my ex." Matt said.

"Sure, but why?" he asked.

"It's just been a long day. I feel nervous about what she said about me."

* * *

"Of course, Sakura." Killbane said. He texted everyone on the Saints book assassination.

"Don't worry, every assassination targets are going after them." he said.

Sakura's phone was ringing. Before she could answer the phone, Shaundi shot her where her heart was. Everyone pored in the Japanese styled living room, everyone except for Kinzie. She was calling Winston.

"Yes, sunshine?" he answered.

"Listen, that assassination targets are after you!" she explained by yelling.

"Fuck my-"

"Matt here!" she heard Winston yelling at Matt, "Is Sakura safe?"

"No... I'm sorry, she was going to kill both of you." she said.

"..."


	5. Kitchen Sink

**A/N: **I can explain what the Kitchen Sink means... Ok, I can't. I wasn't paying much attention to the Living Skills teacher when we were looking at how to back cookies called "Kitchen Sink"

* * *

"I told you Protip was right about the zombies." said a Deckers gang member.

"Well, too bad, he's dead. I tried to call him. He never picked it up." Kirsten argued.

Them and a few others were in the garage, surrounded by zombies. Kirsten sighed. She once over heard a conversation with Oleg and Winston. This must be what it's like if the Saints kept the zombies.

"How did you even get these zombies?" asked a specialist.

"I hacked the island's buildings so it belongs to us." she answered.

"Just because you hacked two buildings doesn't mean the zombies are ours." the specialist said.

Kirsten then remembered the full conversation. Winston dumped the chemical truck into the river. If he didn't do that, they would've had zombies. Maybe he thought this would happen.

Kirsten was pondering until a zombie came frtom behind. She tried to get it off her but more ganged up on her. She then used her Nocturne and sliced their heads off. Kirsten ran around where there were a few zombies. She spun around shooting. Two brutes flipped over the cars, she got close to one of them and stabbed him in the heart. The other one got ahold of her. Lucas came to her rescue. The brute threw her at Lucas, but he caught her. Every Deckers shot the brute and the few zombies left. After it was head, they clapped. All of them heard gunshots and realized Lucas had been shot. He dropped Kirsten and felt to the ground. Everyone looked at the dead body. The blood went every where. She looked at the person who shot him. She was looking at Matt. Winston looked surprised. He was going shoot him himself.

"Matt," she angrily said, "you'll pay for that! Protip was supposed to kill Winston, I didn't really care what happened to you but now... Now I just want to kill you! Everyone, leave Matt to me."

The gang brought out their guns. Matt acted like what he usally did, which was every quick considering how much asskicking he had done. Just when things were getting worse, the assassination targets were here. Suddenly out of the blue, STAG ran everyone over except for Winston and Matt.

"Christ!" Matt yelled because of all the blood on the floor. Almost all of it was.

"Is not here to help you." Cyrus pointed his machine gun at him.

"Hey, he's not the one you want!" Winston yelled at him.

"Wrong, he's part of the Deckers." he corrected.

"No, you're wrong! He's no longer part of them anymore."

"So, he used to be the leader."

"I'm the leader of the Saints. We own this city so get out! Nobody harms Matt! He's part of us now."

Cyrus sighed. He walked away from them.

"Then who started this?" he questioned, pointing at the dead bodies.

"Kirsten did." Matt spoke.

A STAG soldier ran up to Cyrus.

"Sir, we found copies of Specter. The colors were different though." he reported.

Cyrus glared at Matt.

"I didn't do anything!" Matt whined.

"You're right, he did." he pointed at Winston. If he was near him, Winston would bite his finger off.

"How?" Winston questioned.

"Stealing Specter from us."

"Ok, that time I didn't know what to do. I thought taking it would be a great idea."

"Get ready to fire." Cyrus said.

Now both Matt and Winston were terrified of what's going to happen. Taking the elevator would be a stupid idea, so they took the stairs. Matt probably would never take the stairs ever again. Somehow STAG soldiers got upstairs. They probably used a VTOL to drop them off. Winston sighed, haven't they learned their lesson? Never fuck with the Saints.

"Can't we just be left along in peace?" Matt asked them.

"Orders are orders." a STAG soldier said.

These guys aren't making this easy. If this wasn't the meat world, Matt would have kicked their asses. Matt remembered when he crashed Winston's helicopter. Maybe he cab hack into the VTOLs and make them crash into each other.

"Winston," Matt said, "let me hack the VTOLs."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Remember that time I hacked into your helicopter and made it crash?" he remembered.

"Oh... that. Yeah, let's do that."

"I'll take care of the hacking."

Matt brought out his laptop.

"Since when did you get that?" Winston asked.

"When you weren't looking." he answered. His lover sighed.

"Watch my back."

They could hear the VTOLs crash into each other. At least they won't have any more trouble of soldiers from above or getting attacked. Winston remembered that one time Oleg and Viola were on a rooftop. The good old times they've had. Again, they continue to asend the stairs. None of the soldiers were on the roof. Winston found his Specter.

They hopped on it and flew away. Cyrus was following from behind.

"Matt," Winston said, "call police forgiveness."

"Alright." Matt dialed the number.

"Wait, STAG is here?" said the person over the phone, "For that shit!"

"They aren't going to stop STAG." Matt said.

"Aw, fuck!" Winston yelled.

"How about I call for back up?" Matt asked.

"That's an excellent idea!" he said.

* * *

When they got to the headquarter, the two of them found a bunch of dead Saints and STAG soldiers.

"This isn't good..." Winston said.

"And he's still following us." Matt said.

"Why isn't he attacking? After chasing us here, I'd would had shot us."

"Well you kept doing fancy tricks."

"True..."

"Saints leader, I demand you turn yourself in. Your gang has been defeated. No one is here to help you now." Cyrus said.

A rocket launcher destroyed Cyrus' VTOL. The two of their jaws dropped on the floor when they found out who did that. Burt fucking Renaults was on their heli pad.

"Happy to help y'all!" he yelled to them.

"You have the mayor on your side?" Matt asked in amazement.

"Of course, We got rid of the chemical truck for him." he answered. If only Matt had the mayor on his side, if he he was still in charge of the Deckers, it would had helped him get out of any sticky situation. However, he doesn't have to worry any more. He's with the Saints now.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it was short, there just needed to be more Matty yaoi fanfictions. Besides, me horny that time. XD


End file.
